


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: Van Helsing

by DesertScribe



Category: Van Helsing (TV 2016)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Denver, Failed Attempts At Adorable Baby Animal Acquisition, Gen, Missing Scene, Quadruple Drabble, When It Comes To The 3 Sentence Ficathon The Horribly Long Sentences Are A Feature Not A Bug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22687903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: 1. "Cardboard Box," Phil & Julius, 400 words, for the prompt: put that thing back where it came from or so help me
Relationships: Flesh | Phil Fleishman & Julius Romanski
Kudos: 4





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: Van Helsing

On day three of Ironic Roommate Hell as he had taken to thinking of it, the door to the apartment rattled open, and Phil found himself automatically declaring, "No, no, and an extra fuck no for good measure, so don't even try it," before his brain could consciously process what he was seeing, because Julius had just come back from his shift at the bar a lot less emptyhanded than he had been when he left, which shouldn't have been a problem, except that, instead of bringing takeout or booze, the ex-vampire-warlord was carrying a cardboard file box with all too obvious air holes cut in it and scratching noises coming from inside like something small but persistent was trying to claw its way out.

Julius froze, still only halfway through the doorway, his hopeful smile already fading away as he flicked a familiar assessing gaze across Phil, and while there was no hostility in the look, probably just trying to gage how fast Phil would escalate to full shouting if Julius tried to argue with him, at the same time it was so reminiscent of how, back in Seattle just a few short months ago, he used to catalog a victim's every physical weakness with a single glance before brutally and bloodily acting on those weaknesses one by one, sometimes inviting Phil to help, that it made the hair on the back of Phil's neck stand up and his gorge begin to rise, but then, just as quickly, Julius broke the spell by dropping his gaze down to the box in his hands, sliding one finger in through an air hole to stroke whatever was inside while letting his shoulders slump in defeat and saying, "No, you're right, of course not," before turning and disappearing out the door once more without another look, faint mutters of, "C'mon, little buddy, we'll go find Callie, and I bet she'll be happy to get a new friend as adorable as you," trailing in his wake.

Phil couldn't savor his easy victory, though, because he was suddenly too busy being swamped by memories of the nearly identical look of disappointment his daughter had sported when he had more politely but just as firmly told her that she could not keep the puppy she'd found just a few weeks before the Rising, and not even the pain of punching the wall could distract him.


End file.
